The Slap
by BnB447
Summary: This story contains spoilers not major ones , as released by a Fox promo a few days ago. This story is a short one shot filled with smut to the max. Rated M. COMPLETE


He didn't have time to stop and ask her about the slap on the ass, but it had been on his mind all afternoon. As he drove home from work, he thought about it. It wasn't a hard slap, but it did suggest something to him. His pants seemed a little tighter as he imagined what her intentions could be.

He arrived home and parked the car in the driveway. As he reached the front door, it flew open and Brennan grabbed him by his lapels and dragged him inside. She slammed him against the wall and hooked her leg around his hip.

He opened his mouth to ask where Christine was, but before he had a chance, she smashed her lips to his and her intentions were clear.

"She's asleep, Booth," She continued kissing him.

"So, upstairs, now." Her tone was demanding.

He couldn't help but smirk at her.

They ran up the stairs and the moment they were in their bedroom, Brennan pushed Booth down on the bed and sat one leg on either side of his hips, straddling him. He reached one arm around her and slapped her ass.

"Hey." She said in protest.

"What? You're allowed to slap my ass in public but I'm not allowed to slap your ass in the privacy of our own bedroom.

"Booth, that was a 'Atta boy' encouragement slap."

"Oh, sure Bones. That's why there were two firm slaps." He raised his eyebrows.

She lent down and kissed his lips and he grabbed the opportunity to flip her onto her back.

"I'm not defending my actions Booth." She looked up at him.

"You're actions downstairs just cemented your slaps this afternoon. You wanted me right there, in the diner and you can't deny that." He said with a cocky grin.

She turned her head away from him and smiled. He knew he had her.

"I just think you're wearing too many clothes right now, Booth." She looked back at him and started undoing his tie.

As she undid his tie and buttons on his shirt, he, with one hand, undid her blouse. He sat up and stripped his shirt off and then helped her out of her clothes. Her breasts nearly spilled out of their lace prison and he looked at them with glee. He licked his lips and grinned.

He bent down and kissed her lips, then her throat and then her breasts. He popped the clasp and he trailed kisses down to her navel. She maneuvered out of the bra and Booth's hand shot up to her right breast as soon as they were free. She moaned.

Working his lips back down to her pants, he unbuttoned them and pulled them off.

Her panties were almost see through and he let out a manly growl. He basically ripped the panties off her body.

"Mmm, mine." He bent down and continued his kisses, now reaching her core. She moaned and squirmed underneath his mouth. He turned her onto her side and bit her ass cheek.

"Hey." She grabbed his hair.

Seeing that he had left quiet a red spot, he licked it, soothing the stinging.

She smiled at him.

"Now you're overdressed, Booth. Take off your pants, please. I need you in me right now."

Without another word, his pants and boxers were off and on the floor. He crawled back up to her lips and nibbled her lower lip. His tongue asked for permission and she granted it. His tongue danced with hers. She pulled away.

"Please, Booth. I need you, now."

He lined himself up with her core and entered her. He started with slow thrusts, entering her fully to the hilt. He gained some pace and she met his thrusts with her own. He nipped his teeth at her throat and earlobes. Her skin was so soft and supple. The noises she was making, were turning him on even more than he already was. He rolled them and she was on top.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them in his hands. They were perfect and round.

Pushing her hair out of her face, his eyes met hers. Blue and brown met in a daze.

"Baby, I love you and I'm so close." Their lips met as they thrust into each other. Between kisses Brennan chanted his name. He could feel her tighten on his long shaft, her thrusts where getting harder, he breath was heavy and he pushed once more and she came apart around him.

They were both panting and she rolled off him.

He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to him.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Booth reached around her and slapped her ass as hard as he could.

"Yeah, Bones. Slaps mean nothing, your little slaps this afternoon meant nothing and you just proved that to me." His tone was sarcastic and cocky.

"Okay, I might have lied, just a little bit."

She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.


End file.
